


Genderfluid William Beckett and Gabe Saporta

by illbeyourbestkeptsecret



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Gender Issues, Genderfluid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbestkeptsecret/pseuds/illbeyourbestkeptsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is struggling with his gender identity so decides to visit Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderfluid William Beckett and Gabe Saporta

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I started thinking about how cute William would be as a girl and... this happened. I know it's not the best. I might continue it, but I'm not sure.

Can I come over? Xx

I hit the send button, my hands shaking as I did. I had to talk to someone about this, and Gabe was my closest bet. He’d understand. He wouldn’t judge me. At least I hoped so.  
This had only started as some experimenting, when I was younger. You know; the usual. Finding my mom’s make-up and some of her clothes and putting them on (and then rushing to get them off once she came home). I just thought it was normal, y’know? I thought every little boy did it. This was until I asked one of my friends at school if I could borrow his mom’s skirt for dress-up day, and he literally laughed in my face, exclaiming ‘boys don’t wear skirts!’ (even though, in my defence, it was a nice skirt).  
So I guess that was when I realised it was kind of weird, especially when my mom came home one day and found me applying her foundation. It also didn’t help I was shitty at putting it on, and ended up with many orange streaks around my face. It wasn’t a great look. Recently, though, I had gotten bored and done some research. I had become (somewhat) comfortable with being a male, but there was still part of me that wanted to dress up and I often found myself wanting to be the pretty girls that I saw on TV, rather than be on them. Many people had told me I have feminine attributes about me, and some may take that as an insult but I never saw it as such. I didn’t care if people thought I was a female.

Although, the issue is I’ve never told anyone about this. In my spare time I still experiment with make-up, I’ve even brought a few dresses and skirts that I sometimes wear around the house. I just haven’t said anything about it. It’s just uncomfortable to sit down with someone and say ‘hey, you know, sometimes I feel like a dude, and sometimes I feel like a chick’ and then they kind of dismiss you and act like you didn’t say anything (at least, I guess that’s how it would go). But I trust Gabe. He’s always listened to my dumb drunken rants, so I’m hoping he’ll listen to this. I heard my phone buzz and saw the message flash on the screen.

Ofc, dumbass xx

I chuckled to myself, picking up the phone and grabbing my keys. I was already dressed, so I was out the door within a few seconds. The car ride was silent, as I needed to try and gather my thoughts together. I had no idea how I’d tell Gabe. I couldn’t figure out if I was overreacting, if he would just shrug it off like nothing. That prospect actually scared me a lot more than him calling it ‘weird’ or something. I sighed, pulling into his driveway and psyching myself up to go to the door. My hand hadn’t stopped shaking since I’d texted him. Eventually, I forced myself out of the car, knocking nervously on the door. Gabe answered within a second, pulling the door open.

‘Bilvy!’ He smiled, automatically pulling me into a tight hug. I happily obliged, hugging him tightly back.

‘It’s been way too long.’ Gabe said, parting from the hug. I nodded, biting my lip nervously.

‘Well, come on in then!’ Gabe smiled enthusiastically, moving out of the way to let me in. I walked in, standing awkwardly in the corner of the room until Gabe frowned and patted the space on the sofa next to him.

‘What’s up?’ He asked, tilting his head to look at me.

‘N-nothing.’ I said, looking down and playing with my thumbs. Gabe leaned in closer to me, lifting up my chin so I was forced to look at him. My breathing hitched, as I was left staring at Gabe for a few seconds, completely unsure of what to say.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked. I gave a small, nervous laugh. I honestly didn’t know the answer to that question.

‘Can I tell you something?’ I asked, clearly dismissing his earlier question. He nodded, placing a reassuring hand on top of mine.

‘You can tell me anything.’ He smiled at me as an attempt to comfort me, and I gulped, trying to figure out the right words to use.

‘Well, okay… You know how I always get mistaken for a girl?’ I said, and then cursed at myself in my head. Of all the ways I could’ve started this conversation, I chose that. Gabe gave me a confused look, but nodded nonetheless. He knew I was the type of person who he just had to let talk, no matter what weird crap came out of my mouth.

‘So, uh, basically…’ I bit my lip, completely unsure of how to do this. I’d thought of so many ways of doing this, but it didn’t help I’d started with the most stupid thing possible. Gabe’s hand was still placed on top of mine, and his grip had increased. That was the thing with Gabe. He’s a great listener, and a great comforter. God, I can’t tell you the amount of times I would get drunk, and then ring him up and complain about something that’d happened a week ago, and he’d just take it. He didn’t care. He’d always listen to my stupid rants, no matter what they were about. I also remember when we got pissed at a party, and woke up sleeping naked next to each other. Neither of us knows what happened that night, and we don’t really talk about it and nothing has happened since.

‘Basically… I think some part of me… is, uh, female…’ I muttered this part, hoping somehow he wouldn’t hear me. But he did, and he whipped his head around to look at me.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked, frowning. He wasn’t asking it in a judgemental way. He genuinely didn’t know.

‘There’s- There’s this thing called genderfluid… And it means sometimes you feel like a boy, and sometimes you feel like a girl…’ I paused, looking up to check Gabe was still keeping up with me. He gave me a reassuring nod, and I smiled at him before looking back down.

‘I don’t know if this sounds weird to you… But it’s been driving me insane, and I can’t deny the part of me that wants to be female…’ I looked back up at Gabe, and he gripped my hand even tighter.

‘It’s okay, Bill.’ He smiled. ‘Do you still want to be called Bill? I, uh, I can call you something else, if you wanted…’

‘Bill is fine. I was thinking of using another name for when I’m female, but for now, Bill is fine.’ Gabe nodded, and I smiled, leaving us staring at each other again for a few moments.

‘So, um, some days you feel like a chick, and then sometimes a dude?’ Gabe asked, and I laughed slightly at how it was exactly as I’d described it earlier.

‘Basically, yeah…’ I smiled. ‘You’re like… The first person I’ve told about this, so don’t tell anybody, okay?’ I looked up at him nervously, and he took his hand off of mine.

‘Come here.’ Gabe said, patting his lap. I frowned, but did as he complied anyways, crawling onto his lap.

‘Uh, yes?’ I said, looking up at him.

‘Kiss me, dumbass.’ Gabe said, but he didn’t wait for a reply as he leant down and pressed his lips onto mine.

‘Gabe…’ I frowned, pulling away. It wasn’t a pulling away because I felt it was weird, it was more a pulling away because I wasn’t certain if Gabe knew what he was doing.

‘Do you not want to…?’ Gabe pouted, hanging his head like a kicked puppy. I lifted his head up, tilting my head so I was underneath him. I lifted my head up too, placing a small kiss on his lips. He smiled as I pulled away, still looking up at him.

‘You’re beautiful, you know that, right?’ Gabe smiled, and I stared at him for a moment.

‘When did you become so corny?’ I chuckled, caressing Gabe’s face softly.

‘I’ve always been corny. Kind of.’ Gabe shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, leaning back against his chest.

‘This is nice.’ I said, savouring the moment for a while. I didn’t know what to think of this, or what it made us, but I was enjoying it.

‘Y’know, I think you’d look hot as a chick…’ Gabe winked, and I chuckled. I felt so comfortable around Gabe.

‘You do?’ I said, half mockingly and half truthfully.

‘Yeah. I’d love to see you in a skirt.’ Gabe giggled, and I blushed slightly.

‘Gabe Saporta, are you… flirting with me?’ I turned my head around to look at him, frowning.

‘We always flirt…’ Gabe shrugged, but I could see his cheeks turning red. I smirked, kissing them softly, one after the other. I crawled off his lap (much to Gabe's dismay, as he whimpered slightly as I did so), looking at him.

‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ I asked, sitting cross legged on the sofa, my hand tightly wrapped around his.

‘Of course!’ Gabe grinned excitedly, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

‘Buuut. You have to dress up for me.’ He chuckled, winking at me.

‘It would be my pleasure.’ I giggled, moving in closer to him.

‘Can’t wait.’ He laughed, and then leaned in to kiss me again.


End file.
